Happy Birthday to You
by LadyVader66
Summary: Angel has a Birthday and recieves a mysterious gift. What is it? Who is it from? Read and find out!
1. Grouches and Deliveries

Disclaimer: I don't have to tell you that they don't belong to me cause if they did Angel wouldn't have left and they would have lived happily ever after.  
  
Summary: Angel is L.A. and he gets a Birthday gift from a special someone. What is it?? Well read it silly and find out.  
  
Rating: PG but may change  
  
Timeline: Sometime before the whole Darla and Conner thing.  
  
This is my first story so REVIEW!!!!  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
Angel was sitting in his office brooding. Nobody knew what this day meant to him, and he wanted to keep it that way. Everybody was staying away from him because he had been so grouchy lately. Today was his 244th Birthday. He had been sired 244 years ago today. His Birthdays always made him grouchy and today was no different.  
  
Out in the lobby a man wearing a U.P.S. uniform walked to the front desk of the Hyperion. Cordeila was busy repainting her already perfectly manicured fingernails and therefore didn't notice the man until he had coughed rather loudly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, is there a Mr. Angel here?" questioned the man in his late thirties.  
  
"Yeah, you have the right place. Do you need me to sigh something?"  
  
"Sign here please." The man said as he handed Cordelia the package.  
  
"Thanks," she shouted as the man exited the double doors.  
  
Cordelia snatched up the package and lightly shook it., but she couldn't here anything. She walked over to Angle's closed office door and knocked lightly.  
  
"What?" growled Angel from behind the closed door?  
  
"You have a package. If I walk in to give it to you will you totally bite my head off or what?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"No, come in."  
  
"What is your problem lately? Are you not getting enough plasma or what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Cordelia will you just leave the package and go. Please." Angel almost begged.  
  
"Fine be that way," she said as she set the package down and turned on her heel. The door shut with a snap.  
  
Angel picked up the package wrapped in brown paper and shook it gently. Even his vampireric hearing couldn't pick up the slightest sound. He tore at the brown paper until a box with brightly colored wrapping paper fell out. It was his first Birthday gift in over a hundred years.  
  
What will happen next? What will the gift be? Who is it from? You'll have to read to find out. Review to let me know if it sucked or if I should continue. 


	2. Translations

Disclaimer: I don't have to tell you that they don't belong to me cause if they did Angel wouldn't have left and they would have lived happily ever after.  
  
Summary: Angel is L.A. and he gets a Birthday gift from a special someone. What is it?? Well read it and find out.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Sometime before the whole Darla and Conner thing.  
  
This is my first story so REVIEW!!!!  
  
I'm soooo sorry for not reviewing. My mother was on this total "You spend to much time on that stupid fan fic crap. You're banned from the computer!" kick. Sorry! Her fault not mine!  
  
Angel looked at the brightly colored wrapping and suddenly had second thoughts about opening it. For all he new it could be from Wolfram and Hart. He decided to take the chance.  
  
He pulled off the bow and tore through the patterned paper. In side was a mahogany box with gold inlay. The inlay was a language that Angel had never seen before.  
  
He stopped himself from opening the beautiful box and searched through Wesley's massive book collection until he found the one he was searching for. It was a giant thick volume that contained all the known human and demon languages. The Fang Gang had to go through a lot and kill quiet a few demons to get it.  
  
Angel sat at his desk with the mighty book in front of him and the mahogany box just to his right. He found the language and was surprised that it was a form of Greek called Arthro Glossa Apo Arthro Nekros or The Language of the Dead. It was said that the language was used by the ancient Greek god Hades and above the gateway to the underworld was an arch with the words Mono Arthro Nekros Mais Eisago Edo. It read Only the Dead May Enter Here.  
  
Angel worked on decoding what the box said himself. It was the gangs' day off and he didn't want to bother them. Cordelia had gone home earlier.  
  
Normally Angel would have sensed if anything was wrong with the box but the only vibe he got off it was a tingling sense of familiarity. At last the translation was finished. It took Angel 2 hours but he did it. The lid of the beautiful box said...  
  
Once again I'm so sorry for not updating!!!!!!!  
  
Boy was that a cliff hanger or what. No worries I'll post the next chappie right away, or maybe I won't if I don't get any REVIEWS!!!!! Come on people I need to know what you think. I'm addicted to reviews and I need the patch. PLEASE!!!! 


	3. The Gift

I won't bore you with the details. You know it's not mine. If it was Buffy and Angel would live happily ever after. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
The lid of the beautiful box said..."The Chosen One shall find her heart and the Soulded One will forever be the master of his soul. Together they are strong, alone they will fall."  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. The inscription seemed to say that his soul was permanent, but he still didn't know who it was from. He suddenly didn't care who sent it. He just wanted to know what was in it. His instincts would tell him if something was wrong and as far as he could tell it was just a very beautiful box.  
  
Angel flipped the catch on the outside of the box and flipped the lid up on its hinges. Inside it was lined with red velvet, but there was not a single thing in it.  
  
"You mean I went through all that to make sure it wasn't something evil and there is nothing even in it." Angel growled to the empty office.  
  
Just as he was about to pick the box up and chuck it against the wall he felt a warm sensation rush up through his chest. His eyes blazed gold for a moment and then everything stopped. Angel thought about what was different and noticed that he could no longer hear his demon's pleading to be let out.  
  
Angel could have almost jumped for joy. The box was most likely sent by The Powers That Be. He couldn't hear Angelus whispering in his mind to go out to hunt and kill. His soul was bound. This meant that he and Buffy could..... 'No, she has a boyfriend. She's happy' Angel told himself. 'But I still have to tell her. To Hell with all the other reasons.'  
  
Angel stopped his earlier thoughts and decided it might be best to pay a visit to the Oracles before he got all happy and excited.  
  
OK, that is it. What do you think? Please review!!! 


End file.
